The present invention relates to a frame for an office partition system for open office plans and the like, and in particular to a partition having a narrow or thin beam that permits vertical routing of utility lines within the partition panel.
Modern offices are becoming increasingly complicated and sophisticated due largely to the ever increasing needs of the users for improved utilities support at each workstation, such as communications, computers and other types of data processors, electronic displays, etc., including physical accommodations, such as lighting, HVAC, security, and the like. For example, modern offices for highly skilled xe2x80x9cknowledge workersxe2x80x9d such as engineers, accountants, stockbrokers, computer programmers, etc. are typically provided with multiple pieces of very specialized computer and communications equipment that are capable of processing information from numerous local and remote data sources to assist in solving complex problems. Such equipment has very stringent power and signal requirements, and must quickly and efficiently interface with related equipment at both adjacent and remote locations. Work areas with readily controllable lighting, HVAC, sound masking, and other physical support systems are also highly desirable to maximize worker creativity and productively. Many other types of high technology equipment and facilities are presently being developed which will find their place in the workplaces of the future.
One important consequence of the advent of sophisticated electronic offices is the increased need and desirability for distributing utilities throughout the various offices in a manner which can be readily reconfigured. The term xe2x80x9cutilitiesxe2x80x9d as used herein incorporates a wide variety of facilities for use at a workstation, including security devices, electrical power, signal and/or communications, HVAC, water and other fluids, and other similar resources. The ability to provide the worker with ready access to all of these utilities is clearly advantageous in the quest to promote worker wellbeing and effectiveness.
The efficient use of building floor space is also an ever-growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces and individual workstation and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniturexe2x80x9d. Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped, freestanding furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices. Both of these types of modular furniture systems, as well as others, have been widely received due largely to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent leasehold improvement.
In order to gain increased efficiency in the use of expensive office real estate, attempts are now being made to try to support high paid knowledge workers with these types of modular furniture systems in open office settings, instead of conventional private offices. However, in order to ensure peak efficiency of such knowledge workers, the workstations must be equipped with the various state-of-the-art utilities and facilities discussed above. Since such workstations must be readily reconfigurable to effectively meet the ever-changing needs of the user, the distribution and control of utilities throughout the comprehensive open office plan has emerged as a major challenge to the office furniture industry.
At present, some types of modular furniture systems, such as a selected portable partition panels and the freestanding furniture units can be equipped with an optional powerway, which extends along the entire width of the unit, and has quick disconnect connectors adjacent opposite ends thereof to connect with adjacent, like powerways, and thereby provide electrical power to an associated furniture group or cluster. Cable troughs or channels are also provided in most such furniture units, so as to form a system of interconnected raceways into which signal and communications wires can be routed. While this type of distribution system has proven somewhat effective, such systems may have limited capability in terms of providing utility infeed from a ceiling height and/or from a floor height.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a frame construction for an office partition panel system. The frame includes a pair of spaced-apart generally upright posts, and at least one generally horizontal member extending between and rigidly interconnecting the upright posts. The upright posts define substantially parallel planes separated by a thickness of the upright posts, and the generally horizontal member lies between the parallel planes and has a thickness which is less than the thickness of the upright posts to permit vertical routing of utility lines.
Another aspect of the present invention is a partition for offices including a knock-down frame having a pair of spaced-apart upright posts having first threadless quick connectors thereon. The knock-down frame also includes upper and lower beams extending between the posts, the beams having second threadless quick connectors on opposite ends thereof rigidly interconnected with the first threadless quick connectors to form a rigid panel frame having an open interior space for routing of utility lines. A cover panel is attached to the frame and closes off at least a portion of the interior space. The upright posts define substantially parallel planes separated by a thickness of the posts, and at least one of the upper and lower beams lies between the parallel planes and has a thickness less than the posts to define a gap between the beam and the cover panel to permit vertical routing of utility lines within the interior space.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a partition panel for offices including a panel frame having a generally rectangular perimeter and parallel, horizontally spaced-apart vertical side faces and an open interior space that permits internal routing of utility lines. At least one cover panel secured to the panel frame and closes off the open interior space. The panel frame has a horizontal member disposed between the vertical side faces, and the horizontal member has a side face spaced inwardly from the cover panel to form a gap therebetween vertical routing of utility lines through the gap.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.